Choose
by myfriendscallmecrazy
Summary: Annabeth has a nightmare that leaves her wondering if choosing the one you love is a safe thing her to do.
1. The Dream

Hey everybody! This is sort of a darker story than I would normally write, but hey-change is good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Note: This is sort of like a prologue-type thing. That is why it's so extreamly short. Got inspired by my English class reading Romeo and Juliet. I actually had the book in front of me while I was writing this (in English class).

* * *

I laid in my bunk, resting from today's long day of training. My head hit the pillow and signed a contact willing the Sand Man to take over until dawn. I let the soft rain that was allowed into camp soothe me into the dream that was impersonating my nightmare.

…_.I was in my English class of the previous year. My teacher, Mrs. Shelly was sitting on her desk reading Romeo and Juliet at the front of the class. I all seemed innocent enough, but I knew better than that. They were at the part where Romeo and Tybalt fight, and Mercutio ends up dying along with Tybalt. She was saying Mercutio's part before he died, in a voice that hissed at me like the venom of a snake. _

"_Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives, that I mean to make bold withal, and, as you shall use me here after, dry-beat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pilcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be at." _

_As she read the lines, scenes of the fight danced around my head. I screamed for them to go away- but that did no good. Words, names, danced around my head like a tornado: Luke, Percy, love, choose. _

_My friend Chenille came up to me and said, her eyes blood red, "Who will you choose? Annabeth, your time is running out…." Another of my friends, Justin, his eyes also red spoke" Will it be Luke, who has always been kind, and sweet on you? Or Percy, your best friend who cares for you more than you know? Choose Annabeth….choose carefully…."_

_Then Mrs. Shelly turned to face me, her eyes pure black said in the most toxic voice of al, " Choose carefully Annabeth, because that choice might kill you…"_

So that was the preview-prolouge thingie there! Please click the 'Review' button to review, and the 'Next' button to go to the next chapter! But you already knew that ;)


	2. Dry Wetness

**Alright! Chapter 2 is up! *crowd cheers * _Finally_! At first it wouldn't load, and then I had to copy and paste it, and.....well, you get the idea.** **Now...it's disclaimer time!!**

**Disclaimer: I, myfriendscallmecrazy, does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the (secretly crazy ) characters. It's true!!! Don't believe me? Well, just ask Rick Riordan, who is the _real_ owner of this awsome series! Go on, ask him!!**

**_Anyways_, read on fellow readers, read on.....**

* * *

…_.choose car fully Annabeth, because that choice may kill you…._

I remember screaming as I shot up out of bed, awake, and drenched in a cold sweat. I moaned as I pushed my sheets out of the way, put my bare feet on the cold hard floor, and made my way down the hall and out the door about 100 feet from my cabin, to the gray cement building known as the washroom. I honestly didn't know it was thundering until I stepped outside and started to get soaked with rain. I didn't mind though, the cold rain felt good against my hot, clammy skin. As I pushed the cold metal door open, I ran to the sink, resting my hands in the counter to steady myself. I took a couple of deep breaths, to calm myself. _'Man, that nightmare was insane.' _I thought.

I randomly looked in the mirror, and sighed at the reflection. I wasn't normally self-conscious, suddenly, in this disgustingly pink girly washroom, I was. My blonde curly hair was drenched in the rain, and was starting to get frizzy. My face was wet, and pale, with bags under my eyes. My sweatpants and a tank top were drenched also, and my bare, dirty feet were cold from the marshy grass.

I was trying to dry my hair under the blow-dryer – which I knew was a wasted effort since I would be going outside again – when a bolt of lightning flashed and the door swung open, and right out of the blue, none other than Seaweed Brain himself was standing in the doorway. I screamed, and hit my head on the dryer. I managed some emotional response to my pain, then turned to face him.

"What in Hades are you doing here in the girls' washroom?!!!" I shrieked.

"This is the girls' washroom? ….oh, pink, that explains a lot." Percy said simply.

"Yeah, the Aphrodite cabin painted it—wait. What are you here anyways? And why aren't you wet?"

"First of all, Poseidon's son, remember? And second, I had to go to the bathroom, and I stumbled into the wrong one."

"Both of the doors say 'boys', and 'girls' in plain ancient Greek _and_ English. Even you, Seaweed Brain, can figure that out." I answered.

He shrugged, walked in and sat down against the wall relatively close to me. I took a seat next to him, avoiding the dryer on the wall. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

I hesitated. "I had a nightmare, and I needed to splash my face."

"What was your nightmare, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually, I do mind. Maybe another time Seaweed Brain."

He nodded. All was silent for at least 5 minutes, before his face lit up like a light bulb, and ran outside.

I honestly wondered what his deal was, and if he was on something, when he shouted over the thundering rain, "Come on Wise Girl!! Come in the rain for a second!"

I started walking, and was almost outside in the rain, when he said "Ok, stop walking. I want to try something."

I stopped walking and just stood there. I _swear_, I thought he was going kiss me or something, but he just stood right in front of me, with his hands on both of my shoulders and concentrated. During that moment of awkwardness, I randomly thought of that dumb blonde joke about the concentrated orange juice.

"Ok, Wise Girl, step out into the rain." I did as I was told, and I felt nothing. The rain had drifted away from me, forming an arc above my head. It was like I had a force field that was preventing rain from touching me – like an invisible umbrella. I heard him shout for joy that it worked.

"Percy you're amazing!!!" I shouted, careful to not wake the other campers. I hugged him tight, and he hugged me back. "I'm just glad it worked. I had no idea what I was doing" He whispered into my ear. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my face go red from realizing the close proximity that we were.

"C'mon, let's go back to your cabin. You must be cold." Percy said.

Percy walked me to my cabin, because, well, I don't really know why, but I'm sure it was because he was being a gentleman. I snorted in my head at the idea, because it was so hilarious to picture Percy a gentleman. When we reached my domain, he turned to me and said, "If you have any more nightmares, come to my cabin, and wake me up, ok?"

I nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I agreed. Then he pecked me goodnight, on the cheek, which sent me into a dizzying spell, and I felt strong arms steady me as I wobbled. "You better go lie down now Wise Girl. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered to the figure that was running across the lawn and into a distance shrunken cabin 3.

I opened the door, and wobbled through the hallways, and into my room. I sat on my bed, and once again and sighed, as the attention was drawn to my nightmare.

* * *

** Well, there's the second chapter! Oka, I need to confess something. I seem to be having writer's block with this story, and I need you people to help me figure out what should happen next! So if you have any ideas, just push that nice green 'review' button and let me know! :)**


	3. A dark storm

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. I _finally_ got over my writer's block. Maybe it just took a really boring history class to get me writing. Who knew?

This chapter is mostly just Annbeth's cabin plus Percy. So if you were expecting other cabins and/or other characters to be included in this chapter, sorry. Maybe next chapter…..

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Or anything else taken from the magnificent series. I also don't own Chuck, Artemis Fowl, and all the other little snippets I put in from other shows and books I love.

The rain crashed loudly over Camp Half-Blood. Thunder raged, and lightning struck. The lush grass was soggy and filled with large puddles of rainwater. The wind blew forcefully, and Chiron had suggested that the campers say in their cabins, or use a walking stick to drag themselves through the raging storm if they needed to go outdoors. Along with this suggestion, came the cancellation of all camp activities, and the sudden discovery of washrooms inside the cabins.

This strange weather had been going on for a week – exactly a week after I had my frightful nightmare. My siblings of the Athena cabin and I were sprawled in the center of the spacious cabin, sprouting ideas and suggestions for the bizarre weather conditions.

"Maybe Zeus and Poseidon are fighting again," suggested Katie.

"Perhaps," said Eric. "But wouldn't Chiron have told us?"

"Not necessarily," I said. "He would have told me first, and _then_ told you guys."

"Okay, that's not fair," complained Liz.

"I'm the cabin leader," I answered. "All decisions for this cabin get run by through me."

12 year old Liz crossed her arms over her chest, and 'humph'-ed. Clearly, this rainstorm was putting everybody in a fowl mood.

"So what should we do?" asked Kevin.

"Nothing," I answered. "What can we do? This rain is hindering all outdoor activities. We can't even go outside without getting tossed around by the wind. It's ridiculous, really. We're stuck in here."

"That's not like you, Annabeth," frowned Ellie. "You're usually taking control, coming up with ideas, giving orders. It isn't you to be so down. Is something wrong?"

I rubbed my temples. "I suppose it's this nightmare I've been having. It's really sucking all the life out of me."

"Tell us about it," encouraged Anna. "We might be able to help."

I started explaining, but was interrupted by Percy slamming the door open in sync with the lightning.

"My gods!" I exclaimed. Then I mumbled that Zeus really needs to stop doing that to me.

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Michel Yew….Apollo cabin…..just like that…don't know what happened…." Sputtered the son of Poseidon.

"Holy crap, Percy!" Cried Kevin. "Spit it out already!"

"Michel Yew's dead!"

"What?" yelped the majority of my cabin in synchronization. We were all stunned, by this news.

"How?" I asked cautiously.

Percy closed the door, and then sat down beside me on the floor, ignoring the comfortable beds that most of my siblings sat on.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody does. Nigel Yedery tried to wake him up from his afternoon nap, but found a dagger in his heart. Unfortunately, the culprit cleaned up the blood, and took the dagger with him, or her, or it."

I heard a few gasps as Percy told the story. I looked around, and there were more than one tear-streaked faces along with mine. I didn't know Michel very well, but he was a camper, and one of us. He would have a proper burial ceremony, along with the whole camp mourning.

After a long, sad silence, Ellie had to ask: "I wonder who did it." I noticed fresh tears in her eyes. I felt another lump in my throat that I tried to swallow. My eyes wandered to her closest half-brother, Myles. He had his arm around her, and was attempting to soothe her. I felt a pang of pity for Ellie. Michel was her closest friend, and they were inseparable when it came to camp activities, and spare time. His death was obviously deeply affecting her.

"We'll find out who did it," promised Percy, who suddenly, despite the tears on his cheeks, tried to look valiant, and determined.

'_Oh no,'_ I thought. _'This plan evidently includes me. Typical Seaweed Brain.'_

I sighed. "Or rather, _what_ did it. This could be the work of Kronus, or one of his minions."

"What if it's one of us? What if one of us is a traitor? There could be a killer among us, " voiced Anna.

"She's got a point, y'know," commented Kevin.

"Well, whatever, or whoever it is," began Percy brightly. "Annabeth and I will find out. "

'_Great,'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Just like I predicted. Maybe I should be the next Oracle.'_

"We should keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." I organized. "From now on, if you see something or hear anything strange, tell me or Percy right away."

"Hate to break it to you, Annabeth," noted Morgan. "But we can't see _or_ hear anything with this storm going on."

"Just do what you can," I sighed.

"Don't worry, Ellie," I heard Myles say to her. "How much worse can it get?"

As if my magic, every single light in Camp Half-Blood went out. Even the Greek fire lanterns, which never go out, even underwater, were out.

"Oh my gods…" whispered someone who sounded like Anna.

"What do we do now?" whispered Myles's voice.

"You're a child of Athena. Figure it out!" snapped the voice of Morgan to Myles.

Someone must have pushed me sideways in order to get up, because I fell on top of Seaweed Brain (or I thought it was him...) face first. _'Oh gods…'_ I thought.

As he helped me up in the darkness, he spontaneously planted a small kiss on my lips. I fell backwards in surprised, and received a scolding for my horrible sense of balance.

"Gods, do you want to set the cabin on fire?" the male voice hissed.

"What?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"Morgan. I guess it's you, Annabeth."

"Yeah."

I heard him sigh. "I got up to go get a Greek fire lighter because Myles is too stupid to do it, and was about to light the lantern, when you fell on me. If you had fallen when I was lighting the lighter, I would have dropped it, and the cabin would be up in flames right now." He paused. "Okay, everybody. I'm going to light the flame now, so _nobody_ touch me!"

Morgan lit the flame, and the spacious room lit up with a small green Greek fire in a musky green lantern. "Much better," concluded the demigod.

"I wondered if anything happened while the lights were out?" shivered Ellie.

"Well, _we_ know!" snickered a few half-bloods, as they crowded near a small video camera. I wondered what they were laughing at, when they turned it in my direction. To my horror, it was the moment when Percy had kissed me. I wondered how they captured that precise moment, when the video camera owner confessed. "I turned it on, because it has night vision, and I wanted to see what happened. I accidently pointed it in you're direction, and filmed the whole thing."

Both Percy and my faces were slightly brown, with the green light, and the red of our blushes. _'This day just keeps getting more surprising,' _I thought. _'First, an intense storm, then the death of a camper, followed by a blackout, and then a video capture of a kiss. What is really happening?' _

* * *

Okay, I don't know if you guys caught the little snippets from other series and shows I put in. Here they are:

_Clearly, this rainstorm was putting everybody in a fowl mood. _Fowl mood. Get it? It's from Artemis Fowl. So if you've read that series, then you'll get it.

The character _Ellie: _Ellie is from the television show _Chuck. _Not the real character. I just used the name.

The character _Morgan_: Morgan is also from _Chuck. _Not the real character. I just used the name.

Yep! That's it. Until next chapter, my fellow readers! Please press the nice "review" button below. Or I will send my army of ravioli after you all!!

Muhahahaha!!!! *cough cough* _Anyways_, please review, and tell me what you think.


	4. Getting Personal

Hey everybody! No, I'm not dead, though I might be, with all this homework...*grumbles* Sorry for taking soooooooooooooooo loooong to update. *insert tearful and heartfelt apology here* SOOOORRRRYYYY!

I recently watched the episode of "Doctor Who", called "Amy's Choice", and found it very weird that it resembled this story very similarly. Like crazy similar. I hope the BBC aren't stalking me *glances around suspiciously*

*ahem* Disclaimer: I, do not own anything. At all. Except this plot. And my ravioli.

* * *

Michel Yew's death wreaked heartbreak all over camp. Chiron saw it fit to have a ceremony at the Big House, as the weather outside was still unbearable. He advised us to use a walking stick or some other form of force to pull them across the grounds of the raging storm. The inside of the Big House looked just as bad as the weather outside.

It seemed all a little like pathetic fallacy in a Stephen King novel, how the storm raged on, and then someone died. I had suspicions that this couldn't be happening without some pre-planned action. Perhaps one of the gods was messing with us. If so, this was a sick way to get our attention.

Michel's shroud was a brilliant gold, with a silver bow and arrow, with a sun in the background. It made some campers weep. I was puzzled at the presence of Mr. D, when he met my perplexed grey eyes, I was treated to a visual reminder that deaths are not to be taken lightly; which I thought was out of character for him. The topic of death still fresh in my mind, I went in search of Nico. I found him glumly talking to Percy by the window, watching the weather.

"Oh hey, Annabeth," greeted Percy, once he caught sight of me.

"Enjoying the pathetic fallacy?" said Nico, with sarcasm.

"I was just thinking that," I replied. "This doesn't seem to be random. It's too planned."

"So what are you suggesting?" inquired Percy. "That some crazy god is messing with us?"

"Stop reading my mind," I teased, and then with a heavy sigh, I said, "I don't know. I'm almost afraid to wait it out, y'know? I'm afraid of what could happen."

"Me too," agreed The Prince of Death. His face then clouded with confusion and anger. "What really bothers me is that I don't know _why_ he died. Usually I can tell, and sometimes my dad will tell me who did it."

"But he didn't tell you, did he?" guessed the Son of Poseidon. Nico shook his head. "He said that there are some things that I didn't need to know." I sighed. I noticed I'm doing that a lot lately. I guess it's just the atmosphere. I glanced around the Big House, and saw that most of the campers were attempting to leave.

"Do you think we should challenge ourselves to exit to our cabins?" I suggested.

"Eh, sure. Why not. It's not as if it could get worse," shrugged Nico.

I wagged my index finger at him. "Don't say that! It always gets worse when somebody says that." I then added quietly, "And that's the last thing we need."

We ventured out into the familiar territory that was made unknown by the constant sleet and wind. Everything looked grey, which made it hard to tell one thing apart from another. Somehow, and I think that this was the doing of his father, Percy was able to locate my cabin and we almost literally threw ourselves through the door. I then became aware of about half of the other campers that were huddled inside, like refugees. I suppose that would make sense that we were the refugees, seeking safety in the Athena cabin, which seems to be the central location point recently. I guessed the other half of the campers were refusing to leave the Big House, or had just not left their cabins in the first place.

They were all just staring at us, like we were aliens. This could be a result of us just standing in the doorway, panting from the extensive battle against nature. Or it could be because there was really nothing else really to do.

"So," I said, stretching the word out to sound casual. "I'm going to get changed out these wet clothes."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Nico. It felt like we were performers on a stage. It was definitely weird. Myles stood up, breaking the stillness, and offered some of his clothes to Nico, hoping they would fit. Percy just gloated that _he_ didn't have to get changed because _he_ didn't get wet. I told him to can it.

Ten minutes later, and I sat on my bunk, hugging my knees with my back against the wall; Percy to my right, and Nico to my left. There was silence, as we listened to the classical music that was softly playing throughout the cabin. Melissa had plugged in her iPod to Chris's speakers, that he had one of the Hermes kids install throughout the cabin. We often listened to the music as we were drifting off to sleep, as it acted like a white noise to some campers, and for others, it was comforting. Most of the campers had fallen to sleep or were reading, or talking quietly like we were.

"What is this?" Nico asked, a look of disgust on his face. "Mozart?"

"No," I answered, unperturbed. "Fur Elise by Beethoven. It's my favorite classical song."

"I'd prefer ACDC any day," grumbled the Son of Hades.

"Is it to make you people smarter?" wondered Percy.

I chuckled softly. "No, but it's to make you think it does."

"What time is it?" complained Nico.

"6pm," answered Percy, glancing at his waterproof watch.

"_Sometimes_," I remember him saying_, "Certain things that are on me, such as watches, don't translate very well when I choose to be waterproof. Hence, the waterproof watch."_

"_So why don't you take it off when you go in the water?" _I had asked. He replied in a cheeky sort of way, _"Because I like to know what time it is underwater." _I had rolled my eyes._ "You are such a Seaweed Brain."_

My remembrance of that memory made me wonder if things would ever be the same again. Since my nightmare, everything was going downhill.

A sudden movement caught my eye. Nico was silently gasping for air, his eyes clouded with darkness, and staring into space. "Nico!" I cried, both Percy and I trying to aid him.

"Choose, Annabeth, you must choose…" he breathed, then with one _whoosh!_ of dark smoky air billowing from his open mouth, he shook his head and was reverted back to normality. "What was that all about?" he asked, breathing slightly heavily, confused like Percy and I.

"First of all," Percy said, "Dude, are you ok?" Nico nodded, and Percy continued. "And second of all, Annabeth, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" I shrieked silently, as not to disturb the other campers. "Why does everyone think I have all the answers?"

"Um, maybe because you do?" stated Nico, apparently over him being possessed.

"No I don't-"

"In this case you do," Percy said gently. "Well, at least you should."

"I don't. I have no idea what's going on." I said, crestfallen. "It all started with this dream about me choosing between…something, and now everything is going wrong." I didn't want to tell them what really happened in my dream.

"Nothing's going wrong," soothed Percy.

"Oh yeah," said Nico, rolling his eyes. "Because a weird dream that makes Annabeth choose, then a raging storm that's lasting forever, and then people dying is just a walk in the park, isn't it?"

I sighed, a tad aggravated. "I think this is making everybody really cranky, so why don't we sleep like everybody else, so we can wake up with a fresh mind, and forget the sarcasm. Okay?" They both gave in, and moved to their temporary bunks. I laid my head on my pillow, as the strike of lightning filled the cabin with light. I sighed again, and hoped that this soon would be over.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done!

Anyways, please review! Or my ravioli will find you. They know where you live... *insert maniacal laugh here*

...Yeah.


End file.
